Incredible Shell Hunt
Incredible Shell Hunt is the 24th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 8th episode of Season 2. In this episode, Sheega organizes a shell hunt to see who finds the most shells hidden all over Hawaii. Starring: * Sheega Featuring: * Petunia * Giggles * Flaky * Jay Jay * Grin * Disco Bear * Lifty & Shifty Appearances: * Flippy * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the beach in Honolulu, Sheega is on lifeguard duty as she sees Flippy rowing his boat in the ocean and waves at him. Flippy waves back at her. Sheega sees a generic tree friend drowning. She blows her whistle and goes airborne into the sea to grab the generic tree friend and do CPR on her. As Sheega does this, her arm gets cut on something spiky. She picks it up and it is a limpet snail shell. When Sheega finishes her CPR and revives the generic, she decides to put on a shell hunt. She flies overhead to scout the locations for shells. She asks Disco Bear to help with the prizes. At her beach house in Maui, Lifty and Shifty come in to see what Sheega is up to. She is organizing the shell hunt. Sheega sees them and tells them they are in the hunt. The boys laugh and join Sheega for dinner. A few days later, teams of Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, Jay Jay and Lifty & Shifty gather in Maui. Sheega announces the rules of the shell hunt. The first team to find the most shells at the end of the week wins a special prize, golden shell necklaces she made. Sheega hits the gong sending the 3 teams off to go shell hunting. Lifty & Shifty head to Kula and dig up some shells. Grin asks the 2 what they are doing. Shifty shows Grin a shell in which a hermit crab pops out and kills Grin by clipping off his arms causing him to turn pale as Grin dies. Lifty and Shifty see the hermit crab and throw it out and dig deeper. Meanwhile in Kapaa, Petunia has found a bunch of broken shells. Giggles has found some and gives them to Petunia. In Pearl City, Jay Jay and Flaky search underwater for shells in the ocean where they find some old shells. Back in Kula, Shifty has found a shell. He takes off his fedora and stuffs it in there. Lifty grabs some more and puts them in Shifty's fedora. The end of day 1 sees that in 3rd Place, Lifty and Shifty, in 2nd, Petunia and Giggles. Flaky and her brother Jay Jay are in the lead. Day 2 begins and Lifty & Shifty go out to Kuai for more shells. Petunia and Giggles head to Kula and search for shells. Petunia sees a shell with a crab in it and freaks out. She throws it and it lands on the head of a generic tree friend killing the generic by having the grab clip the face off the generic. In Honolulu, Flaky and Jay Jay find some limpet snail shells all over the beach. Meanwhile in Kuai, Lifty and Shifty have found a whole bunch of shells. Shifty stuffs them into his fedora and they head back to Maui to turn in their shells for results. Lifty and Shifty knock Jay Jay and Flaky to 3rd place as they take first place in day 2. The days pass. Day by day, the 3 teams find shells and turn them in. The last day of the hunt takes place in Maui. Lifty and Shifty and the other 2 teams compete to get the most shells. Shifty spots a bunch of limpet snail shells and he stuffs them in his fedora. One of them tears a hole in Shifty's fedora. Lifty sees the hole once he and Shifty turn in their first load and Shifty asks him to fix the tear in his fedora. Lifty digs in his backpack and gets out his sewing kit to fix the hole. Afterwards, Shifty resumes his hunting for shells. Lifty finds some pretty sea shells and puts them in Shifty's fedora. The final results are in 3rd place Petunia and Giggles, in 2nd place, Jay Jay and Flaky. The grand prizer winner is Lifty and Shifty. They laugh when they hear they found the most shells. Sheega awards them their prize golden sea shell necklaces. She gives the runner's up plain sea shell necklaces for sportsmanship. Lifty and Shifty gaze as their necklaces ending the episode. Moral: "Always keep a steady eye when searching!" Deaths * A hermit crab cut off Grin's arms causing him to die of blood loss. * A generic tree friend's face is cut off by another hermit crab. Injuries * Sheega cuts her arm on a limpet snail shell. Destruction * One of the limpet snail shells Shifty finds tears a hole in his fedora. (The hole is fixed by Lifty) Goofs * Petunia's little tree air freshener and flower disappear when she freaks out at the hermit crab. * The tear and the patch on Shifty's fedora vanish when the final results come in and stay that way for the rest of the episode. Trivia * Flippy appears in this episode but doesn't flip out. * Lifty & Shifty are in this episode, but they don't steal anything or do anything antagonizing, making this the first time in HTF Hawaiian Style this happens. * Two hermit crabs are responsible for the deaths of Grin and a Generic Tree Friend in this episode. * Lifty's voice from Wheelin' & Dealin' where he asks "where's the wheel" is used twice in this episode. 1st by Lifty when he and Shifty are digging and the 2nd by Shifty when he asks Lifty to fix the tear in his fedora. * This episode has similarities to Shell Game, the first episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style except with some differences: ** Lifty & Shifty replace Pop & Cub in this one. ** Sheega organizes the hunt for shells instead of Petunia. ** It took a whole week to located the shells in this episode while in Shell Game it took only a day to find the shells. ** Cub used his diaper to stuff the shells he found in Shell Game. Here, Shifty uses his fedora to stuff the shells he and Lifty found. ** There are fewer characters here than in Shell Game with Generic Tree Friends taking up the majority of characters in Shell Game to make the character number match that of Shell Game. ** The tree friends each found shells individually in Shell Game, here they are put into teams. ** There were no OC's in Shell Game but here OC's are present. ** The shell hunt in Shell Game had no prize and everybody only got to keep the shells they found, here in this episode in addition to the shells a prize is offered. * Shifty stuffing the shells in his fedora is similar to how he put gold in it in Sea What I Found. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes